Boredom
by kthxbai0.o
Summary: As the Argo II sails across the water, the seven tackle the danger feared by millions… boredom.
1. Would You Rather?

**Would You Rather…?**

The Argo II sailed somewhat safely across the Pacific Ocean. Leo was tinkering around with his tool belt, Annabeth was sketching out a new architecture blueprint, Hazel was trying not to throw up from sea sickness, Jason and Piper practiced sword fighting, and Frank was reading an article about grizzly bears. The only demigod with nothing to do was Percy. Bored, he strolled into Annabeth's room. "Hey," he poked her, "Annabeth. Annabeth, hey. Annabeth, guess what?" Sighing, Annabeth turned around, her beautiful golden curls falling off her shoulder, making Percy stare. "What is it, Percy?" she sighed, "I'm busy." Percy flopped onto her bed next to her, where she now sat cross-legged.

"I'm bored." he stated. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Really? You can't find anything to do?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Well, you see, I got this game but it's only fun with a bunch of people."

"What is it?"

"It's called 'would you rather'. It came with a bunch of cards, see?"

Percy pulled a neat stack of multicolored cards out of his jeans pocket. He sat up and gave Annabeth his most powerful sea green puppy dog eyes.

"Play it with me?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Go ask Frank."

"But I wanna play it with everyone! I love you."

"Not going to work."

"Please?"

"Alright, fine!"

"Yes! Oh! We can play in here, let me call everyone in."

Annabeth sighed in exasperation at her boyfriend's childish behavior. She distantly heard Percy shout through the ship, "EMERGENCY MEETING IN ANNABETH'S ROOM! GO NOW! QUICKLY!" After several minutes, the seven were all gathered in a disheveled circle in Annabeth's room. "So, what's this about, Percy?" Jason asked from a beanbag chair that he sat far too stiff in. Percy beamed and whipped out his cards. "I have a game," he announced from the floor, "We are all going to play it." A collective groan from the other demigods followed. Leo was the only one who seemed amused by the idea, "I needed a break." he had stated. Percy explained how to play.

"Okay, so I'm going to pull out a card and read it. It will have two options. We will then go around the circle and announce which option we would rather perform. It sounds confusing but it's actually really easy." he chirped.

"Oh, well if Percy, of all people, says it's easy…" Leo chimed in.

"Hey!" Percy cut him off, "Alright. Let's start."

**Would you rather make out with Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee?**

Leo burst into laughter, "Ooh! I choose Chuck."

"He'd kick your ass." Annabeth noted, "I'd do Bruce."

"It'd be worth it!" Leo replied.

"Neither." Jason grunted.

"Party pooper, Jason." Percy sang, "You _have_ to choose. I choose Bruce."

"Fine. Bruce." Jason sighed.

"Chuck." Frank added.

Hazel turned a deep red and fanned her face. "I - I feel uncomfortable answering this. I - I do not even know these men!"

"Okay, you get a pass. Piper?" Percy inquired.

Piper's fingertips tapped her chin. "Chuck." she answered.

**Would you rather have a bird that swears all the time or have a dog that constantly humps everyone's legs?**

"The bird!" Leo and Annabeth shouted in unison.

"Yeah, I gotta go with the bird," Percy stated, "I mean just imagine it. 'hello motherfuckers, bawk fuck you, dipshit'. Haha!"

Hazel and Jason both muttered that they would pick the bird.

"The bird, definitely." Frank added.

"How boring!" Piper yelled, "I choose the dog!"

Hazel's hand fanned her face faster, at this point.

**Would you rather have 5 layers of clothing on in the middle of the desert or be naked in Antarctica?**

"Naked in Antarctica!" Leo chose, "I mean, I have the advantage there."

"Hmm," Annabeth contemplated, "Antarctica. I'm done with the heat."

"Yeah, I agree." Percy agreed.

"I agree as well," Jason announced, "I'm used to the cold.

"I don't know," Hazel droned, "I guess Antarctica. I would like _some_ clothes on though…"

"Antarctica," Frank decided, "I'm used to the cold, too, you know."

"Eh?" Piper chimed, "Ha, I'm kidding Frank. I pick Antarctica, too. The naked part is a bonus."

**Would you rather bite your tongue every time you talk or have bad cramps every time you fart?**

"The fart one." Leo chose, "I talk more than I fart."

"Same." Annabeth agreed.

"You sure about that, Leo?" Percy teased, "And I agree. What about you guys?"

"I guess." Jason mumbled.

"Um, okay." Hazel muttered, her face bright red.

"Sure." Frank shrugged.

"I gotta go with you guys on this one, too." Piper finally agreed.

**Would you rather kiss a pig or kiss a goat?**

"Why do these all have to do with kissing?" Hazel moaned.

"Pig." Leo stated.

"I guess a pig." Annabeth clicked her tongue, "I mean, I already kissed Percy."

"Hey!" Percy cried, "I'm not that bad! And goat."

"Goat." Jason groaned.

"Pig." Hazel mumbled.

"Pig, I guess." Frank flinched.

"Both!" Piper exclaimed.

**Would you rather kill a bunny or eat a live shrimp?**

"Nasty!" Leo gagged, "Ew, uh bunny."

"You would kill a harmless bunny?" Annabeth asked, "I would do the shrimp."

"Yeah, shrimp." Percy agreed.

"Bunny." Jason decided.

"Heartless!" Percy cried.

"Uh, shrimp." Hazel decided, not wanting Percy to call her heartless, too.

"Shrimp." Frank stated, "I love bunnies.

"Bunny." Piper growled, "Ever had a bunny bite you? That's what I thought."

**Would you rather make out with your friend's crush or go naked in front of your crush?**

"So let's change this from crush to girlfriend/boyfriend. But, uh, not for you, Leo." Percy decided.

"Mmmhmm." Leo added sarcasm, "Thanks, man. I would make out with my friend's crush."

"I would go naked." Annabeth shared.

Leo wolf-whistled.

"Yeah, same." Percy agreed.

For a moment, they shared a knowing and turned-on glance but resumed the game rather quickly. Hazel continued blushing and fanning her face at these responses in particular.

"Ugh." Jason groaned, "This is dumb. I'm leaving."

"Whoa!" Leo put his hands up, "This is about to get good."

"Fine." Jason grunted, " I'm not answering this question though."

"Oh," Piper chuckled, "We all know what you would pick, anyway. I mean, of course my answer is obvious."

"I don't want to answer this, either." Frank complained.

"Me as well." Hazel added.

"You guys are boring as fuck, oh my gods!" Leo whined.

**Would you rather French tongue one of your parents or French tongue your sibling?**

"Sibling!" Leo wailed, "Both are pretty gross, though."

"I'm out!" Jason stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Aw, hey, no!" Percy called out, "Don't go!"

"This is awkward…" Frank mumbled, eyeing Hazel, "I'm going too"

"Yeah, I gotta take a shit." Piper announced.

"I do not even understand what that question meant!" Hazel fumed.

Leo, Percy, and Annabeth were left alone.

"This is sucktastic." Leo stated, "Okay, one more question then I have to go and polish Buford."

"Okay one more," Annabeth agreed, "I want to finish my blueprint."

"Ready?" Percy asked.

**Would you rather moon your teacher or moon your crush/boyfriend/girlfriend?**

"Crush for sure!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yep," Annabeth stated, "I'd do boyfriend."

"And I would do girlfriend."

"Okay, uh awkward." Leo stammered, "I gotta go."

Leo shuffled out of the room, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

"So," Percy started, "You wanna follow up on that last question?


	2. Wee - Ji Board

**Wee-Ji Board**

Buford tooted through the Argo II until he found Leo. Leo was hunched over quick sketches of gears in the boiler room. His face was stained with soot and the hems of his pants were slightly ablaze. "You got some stuff for me, buddy?" Leo asked, taking the burlap sack off of Buford. He peered inside.

"A can of peas, fuzzy stickers, beads, a stapler, a calendar from 2008 . . . condoms?" Leo exclaimed as he tossed each item behind him.

"Toot-toot." Buford replied.

"Buford, if anyone on this ship is not getting lucky, it's me."

"Toot."

"Man, that's cold."

Leo continued to rifle through the bag until he came across a game board. He pushed his curly hair out of the way and held the board out.

"A "Wee – Ji" board?"

"Toot, toot. Toot."

"Dude, is this some rip off from an Ouija board?"

"Toot, toot, toot."

"I say we get everyone in here to play."

"Tooot!"

Leo hopped over to the intercom and spoke clearly into the mic. "Everyone report to the boiler room for a super secret message from Captain Leo!" Within three minutes, after Percy got lost on his way, the seven were gathered around in a neat circle around the board.

"Seriously?" Jason groaned, "I'm done with games."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leo said, "This is not a _game_, Sparky. This is a _summoning_."

"And you think it's smart to summon some spirits with all the monsters attacking us?"

"Dude, chill. Let loose, will you?"

"Anyway, I say we start this summoning! Any objections, no? Good, I would've done it anyway."

"Actually I have an ob-"

"Shhh, no one cares. Here are the instructions:

**Players: **2+

**Ages: **8+

**Contents: **Game board, Oracle

**Set – Up: **_ Before playing wipe the game board down with a dry cloth to remove any dust, moisture, or unwanted debris. Next, dim the lights in the room or completely turn off the lights. After dimming or turning down the lights have all players gather around a table or sit on the floor opposite each other. Place the game board on the table or on the floor so everyone can reach it. Next, place the oracle in the middle of the game board, and all players gently place two fingers on it and concentrate._

**Game Play: **_All players select one question to ask. Only one question can be asked at a time. When asking the selected question, ask it clearly and slowly so all players can hear. After asking the question wait and see what the oracle spells out. If the oracle does not respond, select another question. Answers can take one to five minutes to appear._

"So we're gonna have to wait five minutes for this stupid oracle to respond?" Jason inquired.

"Hey," Percy interjected, "_One_ to five."

"_Oh_, my bad." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Just start the freaking game." Annabeth muttered.

Leo wiped the board off with a towel that was conveniently resting on his desk. Everyone gently placed two fingers on the board. "I'll go first." Leo announced, "Who is the gayest out of all of us?"

"Leo!" Hazel gasped, turning red.

The seven waited, staring at the board. Nothing happened.

"This is a fucking joke." Jason grunted.

"Wait, it's moving!" Frank shouted.

The teenagers all watched as the oracle spelled out a name.

P – E – R – C – Y

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"Haha!" Leo laughed, "Well, the oracle is always right."

"This is a rip-off." Jason insisted, "Leo was moving it."

"Oracle, is Jason the biggest shit faced loser in the whole world?" Leo asked.

Y – E – S 

"Is Leo a fucking moron?"

Y – E – S 

"Is Jason a stubborn ass?"

Y – E – S 

"When will Leo realize that he spends most of his time with a table?"

N – E – V – E – R

"Will Jason ever get laid?"

N – O

"Actually…" Piper interjected.

"Piper!" Jason warned.

Percy burst into laughter and Frank tried hard not to smile. Hazel's face turned a darker shade of red and she took her hands off the oracle to fan her face. Annabeth stared at them with wide eyes.

"This is too good!" Leo chuckled, "Wait!"

The six other demigods turned to look at him, two with bright red faces.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"**NO!"**


End file.
